


Loud like Love

by kandyfairydust



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Autism, Depression, Fluff, Frerard, High School, Humor, M/M, Multi, Social Anxiety, phonophobia, shy!Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandyfairydust/pseuds/kandyfairydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: Frank Iero is fucked up and depressed until he meets Gerard Way who will try everything to make Frank happy</p><p>phonophobic!frank </p><p>OMG I SUCK AT SUMMARIES LMAO I'LL FIX THIS LATER xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud like Love

Frank Iero has always had a hard life, he moved back to NJ Belleville, his native city because his mother died of cancer, and he has no one to take care of him in New York.

When they moved to New York the first time was for his own safety; his father wasn't the best of the fathers and also he wasn't the best husband in the world. So his mother and him took all the important things they needed, went to New York and she raised him by herself.

They lived in New York for thirteen years, and sometimes they traveled back to New Jersey, but they never stayed there more than two or three days, but since his mother died and Frank was still a minor, he moved back to New Jersey with his aunt. He wished it had to be different though.

Living with his aunt was a risk, she didn't know anything about him, anything about his allergies, routines and his mental state. The first day she tried to play the cool aunt and failed. The next day he told her he was vegetarian and she forgot about it at night and then Frank had to skip dinner... and that happened at least four times, and his aunt was disappointed by his 'ungrateful behavior'.

She was loud and whiny and complained about everything, and was out all day doing God knows what.

Frank preferred not to know.

This is how his first week in New Jersey went, and yet he wasn't getting used to his new routine, although it hasn't changed so much since the only thing he does is go to school in the mornings and go back home in the evenings to finish homework, eat, take a bath and sleep, and he knows very well that he will be doing the very same thing in New Jersey.

He found out that his routine wasn't a big deal after all.

However, what has changed is the house, his room, and the position of his bed. He used to sleep in the bed positioned in the middle of his old room. Now he sleeps with his new bed positioned with one side on the wall, actually in a corner. Also, he doesn't have a TV in his new room which is something that doesn't really bother him at all since he is not a big fan of television.

The color of his room was different too. He preferred pastel colors than the ugly dark red or wine. Pastel colors were calming, dark color rooms made him feel uncomfortable and also made the room look smaller and messier, even though the room was empty, with a bed, a bookshelf, a desk, a drawer, and his baggage in a corner.

The ceiling had lots of water stains forming and going through the dark red walls, some of them were tiny yellowish brown spots and some of them were spots bigger than his head.

He didn't have a bathroom in his own old room which was a problem because he has always hated to put on his clothes in a humid room instead of changing in his room, and now he didn't have to worry about that problem anymore since he has a bathroom in his new room and he didn't have to walk through a corridor half naked.

He'll think about a better color for his room, maybe pastel yellow, no... baby blue. Maybe he won't change the position of the bed since he started to sleep a lot better on his side facing the wall.

The color of the room wasn't a real problem, just Frank and his strange way of seeing things, whatever, there were other things to be more worried about, for example, school. He moved to another state which led him to change schools, obviously. He wasn't really enthusiastic about that to be honest. The idea of changing things always made him nervous and anxious, but changing schools was different and is something that Frank is more scared about; is the new people, the new teachers and the new rules he will have to deal with.

Frank would have given anything to stay in New York, fuck, he would have given anything to go back to the past and avoid his mother's death. And it doesn't mean that it was her fault, after all, they knew that her time would come sooner or later, but they didn't know that it would come without some kind of warning. Otherwise, Frank would have made a plan for this, like maybe find an affordable job in New York and pay his the rent of their old apartment by himself.

Going back to his aunt, Mary, she didn't give a fuck about him. She didn't spend time in her house so he was alone and locked in his new room most of the time doing specifically nothing but sleeping. He also stopped taking his pills and no one was going to notice that, well he hopes so, and his aunt didn't have the slighted idea of Frank's 'little problem' since she only appeared magically in front his door a day after his mother's death telling him that she was going to take him to hers in New Jersey, he didn't know that she existed and maybe she didn't know he existed neither before her sister has died, who knows?

The pills did horrendous things to his head, made him weaker and lightheaded. His mum made him take these, and after, he would lock himself in his room so his mother didn't have to see the mess of his son getting worse every time he took them. But he did it, so that his mother didn't have to worry anymore.

Linda was caring and was always worried about him, though he didn't like it when she used to care more about Frank than herself, she care more about Frank than everything else because she only wanted his son to be okay and maybe that was mother instinct, but Frank wasn't getting any better and all the effort she put on him wasn't worth it. She even invested more in Frank's medication that in her own and he couldn't live with that.

Feeling guilty.

Seeing his mother decaying was hard and finding her lifeless was even harder. She was young, well... too young to die, but the illness made her look older, tired and weaker. She always had the facade of a strong woman, but deep down she knew she wasn't, though she was trying, for Frank. She continued working regardless of her illness, for Frank, to pay his medication and his therapy. Sadly, nothing worked how she expected but she kept trying.

Linda died on August 20th, the funeral was scheduled for the next day at a site about two in the evening. Frank didn't attend the funeral. He blamed himself for it, and he wasn't prepared to face the people that were going to be there, mostly his family, and friends, but Frank didn't know them, and they didn't know a thing about him.

His own family were unknown people.

How funny.

Frank wasn't accustomed to new people surrounding him. That was one of his endless flaws.

He is autistic, and the less people knew about it the better. He didn't want to make anyone feel pity for his mental disorder, so he used to hide himself in his room from everything and everyone, because he just couldn't deal with people worrying about him, he couldn't even deal with his mother worrying and trying to fix him and failing in the process every day.

He would go out just to go to school, at least it was a Catholic school and anyone gave a fuck about him, but still there were some kids that bullied him verbally for acting 'weird' and not being able to look them in the eyes, but they never beaten him because they knew that they would get in trouble if they did it, and he was at least thankful for surviving in high school.

Public school was different, and he was very worried about it. he has heard stories about public schools before and how the education is different from catholic schools, and it's not like Frank was religious, but his mother saw that Frank was going to be safer in a catholic school, whereas his aunt saw the amount of money that she has to pay in a catholic school and decided that he should finish his studies in a public school.

At least it was his senior year, but who knows what would happen in a year? Maybe Frank would be killed the first week by the bullies, you know, all schools has its bullies, and some are meaner than others.

And what about the teachers? would a teacher yell at him for not paying attention to their class and be sent to detention?

What about the normal students? would they make gossip about him? Call him names until make him cry? would they look at him and make fun of him, or would they ignore him? He prayed for the last, he wanted to be ignored: he didn't want to be the laughingstock of the year or something worse.

He wasn't prepared for that, he wasn't prepared to leave his new room and go to school, but it was Monday and it was 5 am and he couldn't sleep because, today his school day, his first day in a new high school, with new people. Frank was fucked up.

''Fuck'' Frank cursed as he rolled over on his bed.

He at least has an hour to sleep which obviously wasn't enough but it has to do, therefore, he'll be dying in his first day of school, but getting asleep was getting harder when he thought about what would happen there and not knowing about what could happen to him today was killing him.

-

Sure there was nothing more annoying than being awakened by the alarm clock at 6:30 am when you only slept for an hour, and that exasperating knock in the door.

''Frank wake up'' His aunt called knowing the door more making Frank groan and regret his life, but what's new?

Apparently she was trying to get him animated to get up and go to school, or just trying to get rid of him which was probably her main intentions. Not that he, knew but she seeming to hate him.

''Fraaank!'' She knocked the door once more and Frank losing his temperament (as always) snapped at her ''I'm up!''

''Get dressed now I have to be at work early or do you want to take the bus uh?'' she yelled from the other side of the room, thanks God she wasn't inside or he would have thrown a fucking shoe at her.

Before some stretching and groans Frank took the initiative of getting up and picked up his green cardigan, a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and his usual red sneakers. He didn't take a bath, he just washed his face, brushed his teeth, change from his pajamas to his clothes, combed his hair, and went downstairs were his aunt was waiting for him with a disappointed purse on her lips.

She looked at Frank up and down and frowned, what the fuck was that? ''there's bread and butter in the kitchen, make yourself a toast or whatever, fast, or you'll be late to school'' she moved from her spot to the door ''I'll wait for you in the car'' and then she slammed the front door.

-

Gerard was gay, the gayest gay you'll ever meet.

He has a big obsession with cute guys, and Patrick Stump was a really cute guy, chubby and had a nice ass to appreciate. But Patrick was out of his league, because well, he was in high school and Gerard was twenty three and there's no way that Gerard would get near the kid and flirt with him without looking like a pedophile, and he was sure that the kid was straight, but Gerard would gave up on everything to check out that ass anyway.

But yes, spying high school kids it's not a good idea, but he wasn't good with ideas when it came to cute (and straight) guys.

He watched Patrick walk away and Gerard was about to move to another hiding when suddenly a voice snapped to him "What the fuck are you doing?" Gerard almost jumped out of his skin at the voice of his brother, Mikey, and almost had a heart attack, the younger just stood there tapping his foot in the pavement and not looking really pleased to see his brother hiding in a bust.

"Mikeyway, I, I was waiting for you" Gerard pushed the words too fast, a thing he does when he's lying, and there's only someone who can tell when Gerard was lying and it was Mikey, of course.

"Gerard I'm pretty sure that we were in the same place at least fifteen minutes ago, so give me a reason to believe you" Shit the guy was a genius, and he was only sixteen. "Whatever, who are you spying on?" Mikey sighed, and by now Gerard was pretty sure that his little brother was a genius or something because he's eighty-seven percent sure that he wasn't being that obvious, was he?

The answer is yes.

He felt his cheek slowly growing hot "Ummm Patrick S-Stump" Gerard stuttered, Mikey's eyes widened and then mentally face palmed himself ''what the fuck?'' he exclaimed, already losing all his chill.

''He's cute okay" Gerard rolled his eyes "I'm not planning to date him or whatever...'' he sighed out and looked down because the stare that Mikey was giving him made him feel more pathetic than the usual.

"Well...'' Mikey trailed off ''it's not like there's any chance for you to date him anyway since you are like... one hundred years older than him'' Mikey rolled his eyes back at him

''Mikey I'm just twenty three, c'mon, I bet the kid is only seventeen'' Mikey busted into laughs at that and hold the urge to punch his brother in the face, because c'mon Patrick looked like he was still in elementary school all the students knew that.

But Gerard wasn't a student so he calmed down.

''He just turned fifteen'' Mikey said still giggling and Gerard's eyes widened in horror, the younger brother trying to not laugh in Gerard's face, he looked so ridiculous.

''Shit''

''Yea,'' Mikey began ''and how the fuck do you know about Patrick Stump?''

''He was your friend on Facebook''

Mikey fucking turned his head like an owl, wide-eyed ''you stalked him?'' Mikey could not fucking believe his ears.

''No, no, no'' Mikey gave him a suspicious look making Gerard uncomfortable ''well, yes, yes, yes, but just a little bit'' he blushed.

''Gerard are you a pedophile?'' Gerard snapped his head finding himself a little offended by his brother ''Gerard I swear to god that if you're a pedophile I will tell our- ''

''No!'' Gerard interrupted him trying to calm himself down because, god, Mikey was fucking with him and it was 7 am, that wasn't right ''God, look, I promise I'll stop''

''Gerard this is like the seventieth time you spying on my friends that's not okay''

''I know I know but-''

''No buts Gerard, just go home okay?" Mikey closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, pushing his glasses up his nose with one long finger "this is already getting pretty ridiculous''

Gerard sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair, already giving up ''Fine'' giving more to discuss to Mikey isn't worth it anyway.

And this was happening almost every day since he discovered facebook dot com, and he knew that spying under age boys was wrong, and no matter how many times he tries to stop himself, he will always find a cute guy in the 'people you may know' section in facebook (sadly, most of them were Mikey's friends) and stalk them everywhere like a fucking pedophile.

But hey! At least it was just stalking and staring from afar, he wasn't doing anything wrong, like drugging them or something worse than that, right?

He didn't know if it was wrong or not, to be honest.

He should try tinder this time, or something...

He was about to cross the street when a short guy walked into him muttering an apology before quickening his pace as he made his way to school, but Gerard still took a glimpse of the kid, who was wearing a green cardigan and walked with his head and shoulders down, like he was charging with all the weight of the world. Gerard shook his head, not really giving attention to it at all and kept walking his way back home.

-

Brendon closed his laptop, sighing, he was really late to school, but fuck it because he read the latest replies on Dallon's ask.fm and it was fucking worthy. He discovered that Dallon's favorite plate is sushi, how fancy. He also stalked his Twitter, with another account because who knows if there was truly and app which told you who revised your Twitter account and shit, and also Brendon would be so fucked up if suddenly he liked Dallon's tweet by mistake using his personal account.

Dallon Instagram was private, and it was disappointing because Brendon wanted to see all the 1k546 pictures that Dallon had posted and maybe screenshot some of them. And who the fuck sets their Instagram account on private anyway? that's so fucking rude.

And his facebook too, well, his profile picture was blocked or something, and the only thing he could see was a pixelated picture of Dallon shirtless with the ridiculous aesthetic grids in the background, Brendon never felt more damned in his shitty life.

He has been head over heels for Dallon for already four years, and he managed to keep it as a secret. Everybody knew that Brendon liked dick up his ass, but still, Dallon was an asshole motherfucker that would laugh at everything and if he discovered that Brendon was in love with him it would be the end of his life.

Dallon would never look at him, well, he was popular and Brendon was a loser, he was well aware of it, but still, the guy could make him feel butterflies in his stomach when they were in the same corridor. He also was straight as a line. Straighter than a line, and Brendon didn't have any chance to get in his pants.

Brendon suddenly realized that he was still in pajamas, still really late to school, and had a killing headache caused by lack of sleep.

"Fuck" Brendon took the first thing that was on the floor and got dressed, tried to fix his bed hair and failed so he just gave up and went running to the door and then ran to school.

Shit, he forgot to brush his teeth and put on deodorant.

Fuck it, he's late.

He didn't want to go to math class and go to the school in general, but it's the only place where he can appreciate Dallon Weekes in high quality and being ignored, what's new?

He got in the building ten minutes later, sweating like a sick motherfucker and smelling like wet dog, praying to the gods that Mrs. Barnes wouldn't have to sent Brendon to detention this time, he needed to watch Dallon (at least from afar) in break time.

He pushed the door of his classroom and saw Mrs. Barnes holding a math book and looking extremely disappointed with her life (like all the teachers in this school) "Late Urie, aren't we?" She throw at him a look of pure hatred, like all the teachers do when Brendon enters in a classroom.

"Sorry Mrs..." he trailed off but she stopped him.

"Sit" she said as she went back to her task. Brendon sat at the back seats. Taking a glance to his friends Ryan and Ashley who looked at him with concern.

-

Frank sat in the back seats of the classroom, his first class was history, amazing, and the teacher was fucking boring as well... well, he wasn't expecting so much from the teachers working in a public school.

"So Frank" a four-eyed guy said and gave him a gentle smile "is that your name right? I'm Mikey" he offered his hand to shake but Frank only nodded and looked down to his hands on his lap, Mikey furrowed his brow, taking off his hand. "Hey I'm not gonna eat you" he said and gave him a cocky grin. 

Frank only nodded and looked out to the window.

"You don't talk a lot, uh?'' Mikey began ''I understand... you might be nervous, you are new" Frank bite his lip still looking down, the guy talked too fast and so fucking loud "but hey! don't worry, you don't need to talk to me if you want, I don't care, I'm nice..." he trailed off "but I don't think that Mr. Johnson would agree with your lack of participation, he would make you talk" Mikey winked at him and sat back in his seat.

Frank sighed, he didn't want to be rude with anyone, because people would be rude too, and that means problems, but Frank didn't want friends and he was going to act as a fucking asshole if he has got to, he is going to make sure that no one is going to sit by his side at break time, he'll have to hide in the bathroom or something but he didn't want anyone to talk or try to be friendly with him.

**Author's Note:**

> /AN/ well this has been the first chapter and I'm very proud it, I hope you like this fic so far lmao there may be a misspelling or something if it is pls tell me so I'll fix it
> 
> this is on wattpad too!!! http://w.tt/1V5X9Uf
> 
> Important note: I wrote a big part of this on my cellphone and it's not really a pleasant experience, but unfortunately I don't have a computer now because it's damaged and sometimes my mom let me use hers but it's not the same thing lmao so I think it'll take time to post the next chapters since I'll be writing them on my cellphone, but don't worry I have this all planned, we'll see how this goes from here.
> 
> pls vote and comment if you liked this and if you didnt like this vote and comment too !! i worked so hard lmao


End file.
